The Summit Begins: The Vizards and The Pieuvre Armement
After a long day of fighting both Shiraha and Anna waited for their comrades to come. Suddenly a large garganta opened followed by multiple figures stepping out. "Yo! Shira-kun" called a tall man in a red coat. Standing next to him was another guy, with long black hair. "Calm down Ame, take in the amazing scenery" he called lifting his arms and turning towards the destroyed village. "Oh...." he said dropping his arms. The last two were Nagato who signalled towards a young looking woman in a white cloak. "Everyone ready!" Anna called waving her Zanpakuto in a comedic nature. Looking at the card, Shiraha realized that the building was in Paris, France. If they wanted to meet with the organization, they would have to go there to do it. "Nagatō, open the Garganta" Shiraha said folding his arms. "Destination please...." Nagatō asked. "Paris, France" he said as the large dark portal opened. All six stepped through and immediatly were in the Human world, above a city. Anna looked around and saw the marvelous lights and the ever amazing Effiel Tower. As Paris shined with all it's euro-trashy glory, the building they were looking for was not standing out. There was no leaking sprirtual energy, and no huge explosions coming from it. If they wanted to know where it was, they would have to do the painful task of looking at the adress on the card. Looking down at the card, Shiraha frowned. He turned to his allies and said "Split up.... whoever finds this adress pulse your reiatsu. The rest of us will sense it and we'll come to you. Each of them glanced at the card and dashed off. Walking down a long street, Anna smiled as she stopped at a large office building. "Found IT!" she called. The building Anna was staring at was quite ordinary in it's appearance. There was no noise coming from it, no lights were on, and the only thing that ould be heard was a slight humming coming from the door. Despite this, it was certainly the right place, as right above the door in big bold letters was PIEUVRE ARMEMENT, followed by a french saying that could be translated as "Reach peaceful resolutions by using superior firepower". Releasing her reiatsu, the other members shortly arrived. "How do we get in?" asked Ame scratching his head. "Lets wait a few seconds, Adalina might recognize the Reiatsu Anna just let out" Nagatō said remembering the two's odd reiatsu when healing them. The doors weren't opening. Anna stepped forward and moved her hand towards the door. Suddenly they slid open. She turned to Ame and said "I guess I'm smarter than Gunjin-chan!". Despite the silent outlook of the building, the inside was much noisier. As soon as the door opened they were flooded with the reiatsu coming from the inside. "Close the door!" one of the receptionists screamed, "you're letting in all the cold air!" As the six of them stepped in, Shiraha felt quite uncomfortable. "Uhhh, I'm here to request a meeting with the guy incharge" he said to one of the receptionist. Anna managed to reach the other counter and began playing with a stapler. The receptionist smiled and let Anna play with the stapler. She turned to Shiraha. "What makes you so sure it's a guy!? Sexist!" she yelled in the same tone that Adalina had screamed in before. "This plus must reaaaally support Womans Right" Shiraha thought. "Can you please just request a meeting.... its urgent" he called. "No." she responded abruptly. She snatched the staple out of Anna's hand and looked around. "Next!" she screamed. A really buff shinigami walked up to the counter, cutting in front of Shiraha and his group. Anna grew angry and turned to the Shinigami. "Hey mister..." she said catching his attention. "Scram!" she called firing a Cero that launched him at the door. Forming part of his mask, his eyes became black and yellow. "I said request a meeting now...." he said trying to cause the woman to break. The receptionist was trembling. She had her finger over a button beneath her desk. "I-I'm going to have to ask you to l-l-leave." she stuttered through the entire sentence. Nagatō raised his blade and smiled as it transformed into a biwa with a blade attatched. He began strumming some notes which when heard by the receptionish, lulled her to sleep. "We wouldn't want a commotion now, would we?" he said. Her body rose up and he asked again. "Can you request a meeting". The receptionist's eyes were glazed. She nodded. "With who?" "You're leader.... tell him its urgent. Ask him if the Totsuka no Tsurugi means anything to him." Shiraha said. "We have three leaders. Please pick one." The Receptionist seemed a bit uneasy. She wasn't supposed to be talking about this. Glancing around her desk, Shiraha noticed the name Bayard. "This one.... the man named Bayard. And please call Adalina here." he said. "Yes sir." the receptionist typed a few things in on her computer. "They should be here shortly." Power Waiting for the two to come, the six of them felt an astonishing reiatsu. An elevator-like door opened, and out of it walked Adalina Marisol, along with another woman, looking in her teens. The teenager approached before Adalina could explain. "What are you doing!? You're not supposed to call Bayard!" she screamed at the receptionist. The woman was unresponsive. "It wasn't her... it was us" Shiraha said stepping up. The other behind him stepped forward as well. The woman seemed suprised. Adalina can rushing foward. "Don't yell at them Katsumi! I invited them!" she pleaded. "Oi! Adalina-chan" called Anna running up behind her. "Look I found a Stapler" she continued. "Just... release her." Katsumi instructed, pointing to the receptionist. "Believe it or not, in an office building, people have jobs." Adalina smiled. "You want another one?" "I'm good.... but Shiraha-chan reaaally needs to talk to a higher up. We- we need the Totuka no Tsubi." Anna said in a hyper tone. "What she means is that we are looking for the Totsuka no Tsurugi. But we also want to form an alliance with you guys." Nagatō said. "Release her!" a katana wizzed by Nagatō's face, cutting off one of his locks. Katsumi did not enjoy being ignored. Quickly disappearing, Nagatō appeared behind Katsumi and placed a blade to her neck. "The technique fades within a half-hour time period. You're bad temper will get the better of you." he said resealing from Shikai and sheathing it away. Katsumi grumbled something out of earshot. "Anyway, Bayard is unavailable at the moment." she added, glancing sideways at Shiraha. Glancing at Katsumi, Shirha sighed. "Can you please call one of your superiors...." he said. Katsumi frowned. "No, I don't think I will." she laughed. Adalina was shrinking behind her. Something bad was gonna happen. Angered by her remark, Ame jumped at her and lifted his blade. "Dwell!" he called as it became a naginata. He spun it quickly and stabbed towards Katsumi. Katsumi casually shifted to the right, allowing Ame's blade to hit nothing but her shadow. "I'm the security for this building. I work for the company. Hit me, and you will have a war." she stated calmly. Her words depicted restraint, but her eyes reflected something else. "I don't hit ladies" he said gripping his Shikai, Hakudoshi tightly. Suddenly Katsumi's blade and arm were engulfed by ice. "I want to talk to a beauty like yourself...." he said with a smile. Adalina stabbed her knife into the ice, and after a quick burst of spiritual energy, it shattered. Katsumi stared at Ame. "Why do you want to meet our leaders?" she probed, taking no hesitation to do so. "We want to make an alliance.... I doubt that who evers in charge will not want some strong allies besides the ones they already have." Shiraha said. "Plus, we are lacking in the ally department. Our strongest ally is a Aizen fangirl!" he continued imagining Gouka hugging his life sized cut out of Aizen. "You don't look very strong to me..." Katsumi trailed off, staring at the cieling. Adalina was laughing. "And you look like you're a teenager... yet you judge us." Ame said with another smirk. "How can we prove ourselves?" Shiraha asked folding his arms once more, seeming to make a habit of it. "Fight us." Katsumi decided. She looked around. "Not here, duh, but outside. How many people have you got with you?" she asked, too lazy to count. "We have six in total... plus one who would provide support" Shiraha said. "Well, I'll gather up three people and we'll meet you back here. In the meantime, you could go watch T.V. or something." Katsumi motioned to the eight T.V.'s in the four seperate quarters of the room. "Only I don't recommend you go over there," Katsumi pointed at a corner of the room that seemed to be abundant with muscular, egotistical men. "They get annoying very quickly." she muttered. She glanced back at Adalina then turned and walked back towards the elevator. "Be back in a bit." she promised. "Shall I call for out seventh... Nagato here isn't the battle type" Shiraha said. "She said we're getting three. That'll put us at five. Plus, when we go out, another will be there and make it six. I don't believe it's necessary." Adalina was standing right in front of the elevator door. She was to watch the room until Katsumi came back. "Alright then.... when you are ready we'll show you the power we hold" Shiraha said. The others stepped forward all revealing their Zanpakuto. Suddely a large chair composed of rock shot from the ground of the office building, followed by Shiraha planting himself in it. "Adalina.... tell me, will Amado will be there" Anna called pointing her sheathed blade at Adalina. "Most likely. If he came here to collect his pay, it is very likely that he is in his room, and that Katsumi is dragging him with her." Adalina explained and smiled. It quickly faded as she grimaced at Shiraha. "You know... You could've just grabbed one of the chairs around the room, instead of wrecking our floor!" "They lack..... Support" he said with a smirk trying to annoy Adalina with as much as possible. "Does Anna have permission to go to his room" Shiraha asked as a small garganta opened. He stuck his hand in and pulled out a glass of wine. (Why am I an Asshole!?!?!?!?!???! jk, but Bleachexile isn't bad)